


Жизнь в аренду

by Big_Fish



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Flogging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на вот этот кадр.</p><p>
  <a href="http://radikal.ua"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь в аренду

Эрик Кохер

Америка: кофе без кофеина, сигареты без никотина, сахарозаменитель, кола-лайт, безалкогольное пиво.

«Доброе утро, Нью-Йорк, температура воздуха уже +25, днем будет жарко. На вершине хит-парада вторую неделю удерживается Dido, и специально для тех, кто сейчас собирается на работу, у нас в эфире песня «Life For Rent».

Америка: разноцветные домики за белым забором, идеально подстриженный газон, приветливые соседи, красавица жена, собака, теннис по вторникам. Яблочный рай. Место, где мечтают провести старость.

«И о новостях – в отборочном матче за первенство мира по регби США выиграли у Испании. За роль Люси в фильме «Crossroad» Бритни присуждена премия «Золотая малина …»

Сегодня мама полчаса пересказывала ему по телефону шоу Тайры Бенкс. В моде опять искусственный мех и фальшивые чувства.

Эрик задыхался в этом мире американской мечты. Еще немного, и его бы вырвало непереваренными биржевыми сводками прямо на отрепетированные улыбки глянцевых журнальных красоток. Он хотел чувствовать обжигающий ветер на своей коже, мозоли на руках, голод и жажду, страх и страсть. Хотел жить.

Когда иракская пустыня распахнула перед ним свои жадные объятья, он не смог отказать.

***  
Дейв Макгроу

В нем словно что-то сломалось, когда они пересекли границу с Ираком. Будто до этого Дейв не верил, что они действительно едут на войну, а когда «С-5» приземлился в Международном аэропорту Кувейта, осознание этого факта вдруг навалилось на него своей неподъемной тяжестью. И никого не было рядом, чтобы поддержать, подставить плечо, взять часть этой ответственности на себя.

Да, он боялся. Но это же нормально – бояться. Дейву казалось, что после смерти отца его жизнь превратилась в одно большое топкое болото, и чтобы не утонуть, надо цепляться за что-нибудь. Ему нужен был ориентир. Три года он справлялся: учебка, школа старшего офицерского состава, он быстро получал новые звания (спасибо дяде – полковнику), мама была рада, сестра гордилась им. В морской пехоте ему не нужно было думать и принимать решения. Все решения были давно уже приняты за него. Дейв почти поверил, что он справится, сможет удержаться на плаву, но жизнь решила иначе. 

– Тебе пора расти, Дейв, – сказал тогда на домашнем обеде полковник Макгроу.

– Как скажешь дядя, – привычно согласился Дейв.

– Феррандо со своими бойцами через 3 дня отправляется в Ирак. Я уже договорился, он доверит тебе третий взвод роты Браво. Поздравляю, мой мальчик. – Дядя одобрительно хлопнул его по спине. – Эх, был бы я лет на 20 моложе, пошел бы с вами. Давно пора преподать этим грязным хаджи урок. Ты уж не подведи. 

– Не подведу, – завороженно повторил Дейв, давя подступающую к горлу панику. Он не хотел на войну. Не хотел никому преподавать урок. Сейчас, он возьмет себя в руки и скажет дяде, что он…

– Отец гордился бы тобой, сынок.

…едет в Ирак через три дня. 

***  
Эрик Кохер

Эрику везло как утопленнику. Мало того, что этот недоносок Магроу был назначен капитаном взвода, так он еще и ехал в их машине. Отлично, блять. Урод полдороги рассуждал о воинской чести и доблести, а потом подобрал где-то «Калашников» и устроил пальбу по безоружным. Мудак. 

«Меня беспокоит наш Капитан Америка», – на днях многозначительно намекнул ему Колберт. Да, Эрика он тоже беспокоил, но еще больше его беспокоило, что ребята не выдержат и устроят этому тупорылому ублюдку самосуд. Эрик совсем не хотел оказаться замешанным в убийстве офицера. С этим надо было что-то решать. И судя по взглядам, которыми ребята обменивались за спиной Макгроу, решать надо было быстрее.

Эта компания не задалась с самого начала, но цель Кохера была не допустить, чтоб для его ребят она закончилась еще хуже. 

– Хитмен Три, вижу цель. – Гнев и усталость множились в нем, заполняя с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее. Он старался выплеснуть эту ярость, открыв огонь по цели, пока Грязнуля выводил машину на летное поле.

Вокруг было поразительно тихо, единственным источником шума вокруг было движение их колонны, а значит, аэродром давно заброшен.

– Следуйте за мной! – Макгроу как всегда выскочил вперед, и Эрик раздраженно подумал, как было бы хорошо, если бы хоть один из вражеских снайперов снес наконец башку этому горе-командиру. Шальные пули этого мудака запросто могли срикошетить в кого-нибудь из личного состава.

Грязнуля, сидящий за рулем, только в очередной раз закатил глаза. 

– Наш капитан – ебаный клоун. Над нами смеется все второе отделение и я лично их понимаю.  
Эрик снова почувствовал закипающую ярость. С какой стати это должен быть его геморрой? Он не нянька. Он пришел сюда воевать, а не присматривать за идиотом из офицерского состава.

– Открыть огонь! – крикнул им Макгроу, яростно махая руками.

Эрик тяжело вздохнул. Цель, на которую показывал капитан, находилась на расстоянии 300 метров, дальность их бортового орудия – 150. Это должен был знать каждый мудак. Но, видимо, к мудакам-командирам группы это правило не относилось. 

– Сменить позиции и открыть огонь, – возбужденно повторил Макгроу и рванул вперед.

– Ну что, пострелять в воздух, чтобы он успокоился? – спросил Рэдман, наведя пулемет. 

– Нет, оставь, мы не будем открывать огонь. Наша цель – просто пустой сарай, – ответил Эрик. Неподчинение приказам грозило ему трибуналом, но он слишком устал, чтобы выполнять идиотские требования их капитана. Честно говоря, Эрик с удовольствием приказал бы открыть огонь по проклятому Макгроу.

***  
Дейв Макгроу

Ему чертовски повезло со взводом. Все ребята были просто отличные. Настоящее военное братство. Их тим-лидер Эрик – умный и смелый парень, Дейв не отказался бы узнать его получше. Эрик всегда был рядом, поддерживал, помогал, подсказывал ребятам. Дейв надеялся, что Эрику он тоже нравился. 

На войне было страшно, но он помнил, что говорил ему дядя – мочить хаджи до последнего патрона. Они должны защитить Америку от этих террористов. Раньше Эрик не мог понять, почему иракцы так не любят его страну, но теперь он видел – они просто завидовали. Ведь у них, в отличие от Америки, не было красивых машин, зданий, кинотеатров, кафе, музыки, комиксов. У них были только вонючие козы и огромное море песка. 

Рядом с телом одного убитого хаджи он нашел автомат Калашникова. Это было так круто. Раньше он видел такие только на картинках в учебке. Стрелять из такого тоже было здорово.

Однажды ему показалось, что Эрик с неодобрением смотрит на его новый трофей, но он убедил себя, что сержант Кохер просто очень добрый, в глубине души он наверняка жалеет этих глупых хаджи. Дейв пытался ему объяснить, что если они будут жалеть своих врагов, те придут к ним домой, в Америку, и отнимут то, что должно по праву принадлежать обычным мирным американцам. Ведь они здесь как раз затем, чтобы помешать этому случиться.

Когда они захватили аэропорт, Дейв почувствовал, что фортуна улыбнулась им. Занять такой важный стратегический объект без единого выстрела – это большая победа. Он так гордился своей командой.

***  
Эрик Кохер

Двигаться не хотелось. Хотелось залезть на заднее сидение, съесть свой паек и подремать хотя бы пару часов. Эрик устало опустился на сиденье и тут же подскочил.

– Это что, блять? – раздраженно сказал он, вытащив из-под своей задницы ремень. Ремень был кожаный, добротный, и явно не принадлежал никому из морпехов.

– Капитан Америка намородерствовал,– Грязнуля вытер руки замасленной тряпкой и зло сплюнул. – Сувенир с поля боя, мать его.

Эрик посмотрел на упавший под ноги плевок, взвесил ремень в руке и понял, что у него закончилось терпение. Он чувствовал себя резиновым жгутом, который все это время растягивали в разные стороны и теперь кто-то отпустил один конец. Обжигающая волна ярости поднялась к горлу, мешая дышать, зубы сжались до скрежета и рука сама потянулась к табельному. 

– Куда он пошел? – ровным голосом уточнил Эрик.

– Кажется, куда-то в сторону пристроек. Посрать или вроде того… – пробормотал Грязнуля, косясь на пистолет в его руке.

– Эрик?

Кохер оглянулся на секунду.

– Слушай, не стоит он этого… – начал Грязнуля, но, наткнувшись на злой взгляд Кохера, замялся и закончил невпопад. – Если что, я скажу, что ты никуда не уходил.

Эрик остановился, закрыл на секунду глаза, а потом медленно вернулся, бросил пистолет на заднее сидение хамви, подхватил ремень, взвесил его в руке, кивнул сам себе и направился в сторону построек. 

Как он и ожидал, Макгроу нашелся быстро. Чертов маменькин сынок. Кохеру надоело подтирать ему сопли и слюни. Если ни мамочка, ни сержанты в учебке не научили его делать это самостоятельно, Эрик готов был поспособствовать процессу обучения. 

– Сэр.

– Да, Эрик.

– Мне нужно поговорить с вами.

– Конечно.

– Наедине.

Кохер почувствовал, как капитан напрягся, оглянулся по сторонам, нервно облизал губы. Видимо, чувствовал что-то, паршивец. Но Эрик уже не мог повернуть назад, он решительно подхватил Макгроу под локоть и потащил его в сторону построек, отходя все дальше и дальше от лагеря.

Он знал, где сегодня расположены посты наблюдения и уверенно шел в обход. Завернув за очередную полуразрушенную стену, Эрик понял, что он больше не видит огней. 

– Эрик, куда мы идем? – наконец испуганно рванулся из его хватки Макгроу.

– Уже пришли, сэр.

Кохер остановился у какой-то ветхой постройки, резко повернулся к капитану и, вытащив из кармана прихваченный ремень, поднес его к лицу Макгроу. 

– Вы знаете, что мародерство недопустимо, сэр?

– Д…да, я… я, – лицо у капитана задергалось в каком-то нервном тике. Казалось, он был испуган до усрачки и Эрику это нравилось. Его пьянило ощущение внезапной власти. 

– Что – ты? – услышал он свой собственный глухой голос, чувствуя, как по телу разливается желание ударить, размазать этого ублюдка по стене, пустить кровь. Заставить его реветь как девчонка и умолять о снисхождении.

Он сделал шаг навстречу Макгроу, и, видимо, что-то из его мыслей мелькнуло в его глазах, заставляя того замолчать и попятиться. Эрик шагнул еще ближе, ощущая, как по телу разливается адреналин, азарт охотника, загнавшего дичь. Макгроу продолжил отступать, пока не уперся лопатками в кирпичную кладку стены.

– Не надо, Эрик, – прошептал капитан.

– Снимай штаны, Дейв, – сухо приказал Кохер. 

Да, это именно то, чего он хотел. Сделать больно, унизить так, чтобы этот урод почувствовал, как своим идиотским поведением унижает его, Эрика, унижает весь их взвод.

***  
Дейв Макгроу

– Не надо, – беспомощно повторил Дейв, чувствуя, как по спине ручьями стекает холодный пот. Ему никогда в жизни не было так страшно. До головокружения. 

– Снимай свои долбаные штаны, иначе мне придется тебе помочь, – тихо сказал Эрик, наматывая один из концов ремня на руку.

Дейв ослабевшими пальцами попытался расстегнуть молнию. Руки не слушались. В горле пересохло. Наконец он справился, под темным взглядом Кохера отстегнул подтяжки и спустил штаны до колен.

– Белье. И лицом в стену.

– Эрик, пожалуйста…

– Заткнись и выполняй приказ.

Дейв дернулся, будто получил пощечину, сухо сглотнул и повернулся спиной, стягивая белье. В темноте его незагорелая задница ярко выделялась на фоне темной стены. Стоять вот так, перед младшим по званию, было до дрожи стыдно и неловко, как тогда в старших классах, когда Алекс Фишер стащил его одежду из раздевалки, и Дейву пришлось 2 часа дожидаться маму в кабинете директора, завернутым в одно только полотенце. Дейв все еще надеялся, что это шутка, что сейчас Эрик хлопнет его по плечу, скажет, что это розыгрыш, и рассмеется, и Дейв, честное слово, посмеется вместе с ним, навсегда забыв про голодное, сосущее чувство ужаса и предвкушения, поселившееся в животе. 

– Только попробуй заорать, – вместо этого сказал ему Эрик.

Дейв будто во сне услышал, как за спиной свистнул ремень и почувствовал как ягодицы обожгло первым ударом. 

– Ай! – вскрикнул он от неожиданности и это его дурацкое детской «ай» подействовало на Эрикак как красная тряпка на быка. 

***  
Эрик Кохер

Эрик наносил удары размеренно, наблюдая, как на светлой коже моментально проступают багровые следы от ремня. Макгроу тихо всхлипывал, кусая губы и сжимая кулаки. Эрику хотелось, чтоб тот начал умолять о пощаде. Но Дейву, похоже, даже не приходила в голову такая мысль. Нет, не потому, что он готов был вытерпеть все, что Эрик хотел с ним сделать, а потому что полностью подчинялся приказам Кохера. На пятом ударе Эрик почувствовал неладное. Хотя большая часть его внимания была уделена заднице Макгроу, алеющей широкими вспухшими полосами, краем глаза Эрик заметил, что шея у капитана тоже покраснела неровными пятнами. На шестом ударе Макгроу застонал так, будто Эрик не порет его здесь, а трахает. От этой мысли Эрику самому стало жарко и неловко. При следующем ударе он внимательно присмотрелся к капитану и, вот блять, увидел, как тот самостоятельно подставляется под удар, слегка выпячивая задницу. Эрик глазам своим не поверил. Восьмой и девятый удары с оттяжкой – и Макгроу откровенно прогнул поясницу и заскулил. Эрик не знал, что делать. Он продолжал наносить удары ремнем, но мысли его сместились с планки «получи, сука» на «интересно, ты кончишь от одного моего ремня или тебе больше понравится, если я проведу руками по твоей воспаленной, горящей от ударов заднице?..» Теперь Эрику казалось, что он всегда видел это в капитане. Необходимость подчиняться, желание быть чьей-то сучкой, и Кохер осознал, что ему это нравится. 

Вот блять.

***  
Дейв Макгроу

Дейв слышал удаляющиеся шаги за своей спиной, но продолжал вжиматься в стену, ожидая следующего удара. Он не сразу понял, что Эрик уже ушел, что все закончилось. В голове царила звенящая пустота, он словно впал в какой-то наркотический транс, следы от ремня противно саднили на коже, а член просто разрывался от желания.   
Кажется, у него еще никогда так не стояло.

Ему хотелось упасть на колени, подползти к Эрику, не поднимая глаз, и дотронуться до него. Просто дотронуться. Прижаться к руке, держащей ремень, почувствовать тепло чужой кожи, уткнуться в колени и просто вдыхать его запах.

Он дрочил себе отчаянно, дергая член слишком сильно, слишком яростно, разрядка была болезненной и опустошающей. Дейв осторожно лег на бок, чтобы не задеть рубцы, и закрыл глаза. Впервые после смерти отца он чувствовал, что нашел свой якорь. Дейв пожертвовал бы год жизни, чтобы стереть этот день из своей памяти, и отдал бы все на свете, чтобы его повторить.

***  
Эрик Кохер

В голове у него царил полный хаос. Эрик сбежал. Просто закрыл глаза, стирая с сетчатки глаза покорно принимающее удары тело, развернулся и ушел в направлении лагеря, а потом стоял в тени очередного ангара, тяжело дыша, стараясь успокоится. Он посмотрел на ремень, все еще намотанный на запястье, и сглотнул, рука сама потянулась к ширинке. Ему даже не потребовалось фантазировать, пара движений рукой, кожа ремня под пальцами, и Эрик кончил, со свистом втягивая воздух. 

Он это забудет. Как страшный сон. Ничего не было – решил Эрик.

Дейв Макгроу

Дейв все утро незаметно наблюдал за Эриком. Тот вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Жизнь в их временном лагере текла своим чередом, ребята ремонтировали одну из машин, матерясь на чем свет стоит из-за отсутствия нормальных запчастей, капрал Редмэн настраивал рацию, никто из них не обращал на Дейва особого внимания, он даже немного расслабился и пропустил тот момент, когда Эрик мрачно посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Сэр, можно поговорить с вами?

Дейв почувствовал, как во рту моментально пересохло, а когда Эрик дотронулся до него, отводя от машины и с любопытством косившихся на них парней, он чуть не упал. Вниз по позвоночнику прокатилась горячая волна страха и желания. Ему пришлось сжать руку в кулак, чтобы взять себя в руки и унять предательскую дрожь.

– К…конечно, Эрик, – пробормотал Дейв.

– Сэр, ваша стрельба из АК подвергает опасности всю нашу группу. Автоматная очередь из Калашникова звучит как вражеские выстрелы. Нас могут обстрелять свои же из за вашей игрушки. Поэтому, сэр, если я услышу еще хоть один выстрел из АК, я вас лично отмудохаю.

Дейв вздрогнул от последнего слова и почувствовал, как от предвкушения вспотели ладони, а сердце забилось в горле, мешая дышать. 

– Хорошо, – прошептал Дейв еле слышно. Он не смотрел Эрику в глаза и поэтому не видел, как у того зрачки расширились моментально во всю радужку. 

***  
Эрик Кохер

Этот идиот их закопал. Собрал все оружие, которое насобирал у убитых хаджи, вырыл яму, сложил все в нее и забросал песком. А потом весь вечер ходил за ним хвостом и смотрел как побитая собака. Эрик бесился. Он хотел забыть все произошедшее, убрать это в своей голове на одну полку с мертвыми детьми и расстрелянными мирными гражданами, но мудак Макгроу смотрел на него как на икону Девы Марии, с открытым ртом. Чуть ли слюни не пускал. 

Эрик сорвался к вечеру второго дня. Любой бы на его месте не выдержал. Ребята уже начали перешептываться у него за спиной, наблюдая сталкерские замашки капитана. 

Сказав всем, что идет подрочить, он спрятался за дальним ангаром и стал ждать. Ждать, как оказалось, надо было недолго. Макгроу пробежал за ним чуть ли не вприпрыжку всего через десять минут. Эрик медленно отхлебнул воды из фляжки, облокотившись на стену. Макгроу испуганно застыл перед ним как олень в свете фар. 

– Тебе что, прошлого раза не хватило, гребаный ты извращенец? – спокойно, даже как-то лениво уточнил Эрик.  
Макгроу помотал головой как собака, отряхивающаяся от брызг, потом замер, подумал и мелко, мелко закивал, мол «Да, не хватило».

– Какая же ты блядь, – восхитился Кохер, а капитан тем временем осторожно приблизился к нему и медленно опустился на колени.

– Что, сучка, хочешь отсосать мне? – Эрик сам не верил, что говорит это, он опять проваливался в то ночное безумие.

Макгроу дотронулся до его ноги так, как будто боялся обжечься. Вздохнул еле слышно. Подполз ближе, уткнулся лицом Эрику в пах и… зарыдал. Блять. 

Эрик отстраненно подумал, что никто еще не рыдал, уткнувшись носом в его яйца. Ситуация, граничащая с кретинизмом. Но самое кретинское было то, что у Эрика встал. 

«Видимо, от полива», – с сарказмом решил он и попытался отстраниться. Терпеть истерику окончательно слетевшего с катушек офицера у него не было никого желания, но Макгроу подвывая и шмыгая носом, вцепился в него так, как будто в яйцах Кохера было его спасение. 

– Ну, все, все, успокойся, – решил сменить тактику Эрик и неловко провел ладонью по бритой макушке коленопреклоненного капитана, но Макгроу не отпустил, напротив, он задрожал, реагируя на прикосновение, весь сжался, провел рукавом по лицу, стирая слезы, и расстегнул Эрику ширинку.

Вот блять. Эрик сжал кулаки, чтобы не заорать, когда капитан взял у него в рот. Он даже думать не хотел, что тот чувствует. Эрик уже 15 дней нормально не мылся, средством гигиены служили только влажные салфетки. Даже от одной мысли об этом к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Макгроу отсасывал неумело, давился, по подбородку у него текли слюни, но он не прекращал. Правда, Эрику и не надо было много. Он толкался в теплый рот, разрываясь между удовольствием и отвращением, норовя достать головкой до самых гланд, и чувствовал, как теряет контроль, как оргазм скручивается тугой спиралью у него в животе. Еще несколько неумелых движений, несколько минут, и он кончил, в последний момент вытащив член изо рта Макгроу, чтобы тот не подавился.   
Придя в себя, Эрик покосился на все еще стоящего на коленях капитана. Тот дрочил себе одной рукой, второй все еще держась за эрикову штанину. На его щеке застыли капли спермы, а рот выглядел таким затраханным, что член Кохера снова дернулся в предвкушении. 

«Надо это прекратить. Прекратить немедленно. Иначе мы оба попадем в большую беду», – подумал Эрик.

***  
Дейв Макгроу

Возможно, ночная разведка на минном поле была не самой лучшей идея, но она была не его. Это был приказ подполковника. Разве можно было его ослушаться? Дейв не понимал, почему Эрик так злится. Возможно, из-за того, что они застряли на обратном пути с двумя ранеными саперами, но он действительно просто хотел помочь. 

Он знал короткую дорогу, он не виноват в том, что водитель в темноте въехал в яму, и они застряли.   
К тому же Дейв уже извинился перед ранеными ребятами. Почему, почему злился Эрик? Он боялся к нему подойти и боялся быть в стороне. Плохое предчувствие скребло под ложечкой как выводок крысят. Дейв так старался, старался идти вперед, ничего не бояться, старался на пределе своих возможностей и даже больше.   
Кохер не смотрел на него уже второй день. Только хмурился, случайно натыкаясь взглядом, и сразу же отворачивался. Дейву было от этого плохо. Он никак не мог понять, что пошло не так. Его ломало, он хотел подойти и извиниться, хотел лечь в ногах у своего сержанта как нашкодивший щенок, но в глубине души он знал, что это не поможет. 

Он ходил вокруг Эрика кругами, оставляя тому свои маленькие подношения как статуе великого, но сердитого бога: кофе, новую пачку жевательного табака, милк-шейк из своего пайка. Ничего не помогало.   
На подступах к Багдаду чуть не случилось ужасное. Мерзкий хаджи напал на Эрика, и Дейв еле успел. Он бросился на эту мразь с одним только ножом, не жалея себя. Дейв бы убил его, но Эрик оттащил его от скрючившегося от страха иракца. Чувствовать, как Кохер обнимает его, пытаясь удержать, было приятно. Дейв решил, что теперь Эрик его наверняка простит. 

Но Эрик не простил. Да Дейв и сам не мог простить себя за такое. Оказывается, какой-то мудак из группы снабжения видел, как они отбивались от хаджи, и написал на них с Эриком рапорт, в котором указал, что они мучили пленного. Пленного, мать их. Как же Эрик ненавидел сейчас этих тупых снабженцев. Хорошо, что полковник Феррандо понял, что он, Дейв, ни на кого не нападал, а наоборот, защищал своих ребят. Его уже восстановили в должности, а вот Эрика нет. Они собирались расследовать дело в военном суде. Но только Дейв им не даст этого сделать. Он поговорит с дядей и тот все поймет. Он вытащит Эрика, и у них снова все будет хорошо. Дейв не даст ему уйти, как ушел отец. Чего бы ему это не стоило.

***  
Эрик Кохер

Да, он боялся. 

За время кампании они вообще боялись очень многого: что не хватит провизии, и придется затянуть пояса еще сильнее, чем сейчас, что головное орудие на консервной банке, которую гордо называли хаммером, выйдет из строя в самый ответственный момент, что батареек для приборов ночного видения не хватит на весь взвод и придется ехать вслепую, рискуя свалиться в какой-нибудь ебаный овраг.   
Но это же нормально – бояться.

А еще многие боялись не вернуться. Но об этом никогда не говорили вслух, это никогда не обсуждали.  
Сейчас же Эрик боялся возвращаться назад. 

не хотел уезжать, не был готов снова оказаться в этой проклятой стране, полной людей с поддельными рекламными улыбками за пару тысяч зеленых. Он хотел вцепиться когтями в этот чертов проклятый песок и ненадолго остановить время. 

Нет, суд, который последует по прибытию в Америку, его не пугал. Больше всего Эрик боялся опять потеряться в мире и столкнуться с людьми, чьи права и свободы он сейчас защищал. Проснуться однажды в своей собственной постели и почувствовать мягкость свежего постельного белья, включить телевизор и увидеть, как ведущая шестичасовых новостей равнодушно рассказывает о том, что в Ираке продолжается война за нефть и демократию. Продолжается, но уже без него.

Что другие, не такие как он, сильнее затягивают пояса, несут потери, выбрасывают чармс и пакеты с абрикосовым десертом. 

А он будет смотреть эти репортажи на экране телевизора, слушать ровный голос ведущей новостей и вспоминать холодную ночь в пустыне, сухие звуки очередей их АК и то, какой красной была поврежденная кожа. Он будет вспоминать тихий постыдный всхлип удовольствия и то, как капля пота катилась по виску, пока не исчезла за форменным воротом. 

И ему будет стыдно за себя так, как никогда не было за своего командира.

***  
Дейв Макгроу

Америка: мамины оладьи, просмотр футбола в баре на соседней улице, пробежки по утрам, чипсы, высокоскоростной интернет, холодное пиво, радио.

– Доброе утро, господа, – голос Персона доносился откуда-то из задней части самолета. – Температура за бортом +38, и я надеюсь, что вы, дебилы, захватили свои бикини и солнцезащитный крем, потому что мы приближаемся к коктейлям с зонтиками, кофе из Старбакса и самым горячим цыпочкам на планете Земля.

Дейв так любил свою страну. Он мечтал поднакопить немного денег и купить небольшой домик с белым забором, идеально подстриженным газоном и приветливыми соседями, завести собаку, играть в теннис по вторникам.   
Америка: желтые такси, небоскребы, джинсы, виски, Голливуд и свобода.

Дейв смотрел в иллюминатор и видел кудрявые кучевые облака. Когда-то давно, кажется, еще в прошлой жизни, у него был шанс пойти в летное. И если бы все сложилось иначе, он летал бы так же грациозно, как сержант Колберт на том Богом забытом поле. Казалось бы, сомневаться теперь уже не было смысла – он был горд быть морпехом. Бешеным псом, который охраняет спокойный сон налогоплательщиков, настоящим образцом для подражания. Он был рад, что пошел по стопам дяди.

Дейв был очень рад вернуться домой, он нормально не спал, казалось, уже целую вечность, и самые странные мысли путались в его голове. Эрик сидел совсем близко, почти рядом с ним и, кажется, дремал. Дейв тоже хотел бы немного подремать, ведь они возвращаются домой, возвращаются все – Крестный Отец был ими доволен, но почему тогда Эрик хмурится даже сейчас, даже во сне?

Разве он не рад, что они возвращаются настоящими героями? 

Дейв глубоко вздохнул и размял шею, пытаясь расслабиться. В грузовом пуле было тихо и спокойно, он слышал только шум турбин и негромкие переговоры пилота по рации. 

Он возвращался домой. Они возвращались.


End file.
